


Here Be Dragons

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Young Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: (HTTYD AU) Roy may or may not be keeping a dragon a secret from the rest of his village; too bad his best friend, Riza, is determined to find out the truth and he can't lie to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had two separate people ask for this specific AU, so it's gonna be a small two-parter. This is just for funsies. Also, I love this movie with everything in my soul.

“What are you hiding?” Riza demanded from out of nowhere.

Roy startled, nearly jumping out of his skin, and spun around to face her. He hadn’t heard her following him, which made sense since she was the quietest and stealthiest person in the village. It normally came in handy when they were playing tricks on the other kids or in the dragon arena, but not when he was trying to keep his dragon a secret.

“What?” Roy raised his eyebrows, looking manic and extremely guilty. He could keep a lot of secrets, but not from her. She had a way of sniffing them out. He should’ve known that she would figure something was going on with him sooner than later. "Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!“

Riza tried to peer around him into the small valley area where Toothless was taking a nap, but he jumped in her line of vision. “Oh yeah?” Her eyes narrowed and her lips went into a thin line as she folded her arms across her chest. Oh no. That wasn’t good. That was her _“I know you’re lying and I’m going to get the truth out of you one way or another”_ look and he was helpless when it was put against him. He couldn’t lie to her; he didn’t know how. Instead he had just…not said anything. “I don’t believe you.”

“Ha, that’s…that’s ridiculous,” Roy replied weakly. “I’m incredibly trustworthy and honest.”

“So how have you managed to become an expert on dragons all of a sudden when you could barely use a slingshot without hurting yourself?” Riza demanded.

“Hey, those things are unnecessarily complicated,” Roy countered grumpily. And it had been a few times. He really did think there was an easier way to go about them. After all, no one had believed in his net throwing machine and it had succeeded in bringing down an Night Terror dragon.

Riza took a step closer to him, making him take a step back and flail when the back of his heels scuffed along the edge. Rocks tumbled into the valley. “Either tell me the truth or I’ll find out on my own.”

“I…uh…” He couldn’t. If she found out that he was harboring a dragon, she would tell everyone in the village. Who knew what they would do to Toothless? Roy hadn’t managed to fix his tail properly to where Toothless could fly on his own. The dragon wouldn’t be defenseless, but it would be a massacre. Roy couldn’t see an outcome where the people of his village, especially his aunt that lead it, accepting a dragon – or Roy himself. He had literally become friends with the enemy. “I don’t think…”

“Roy Mustang,” Riza said in her most terrifying warning tone.

But Toothless would be killed. People would die trying to kill him. Roy couldn’t risk that, but what else could he do? He was so tired of keeping this a secret, but most especially from Riza. He didn’t like not telling her everything.

Of course he didn’t have to make up his mind. Not when Riza brushed past him and slid down into the valley with him stumbling after her and pleading for her to come back. Not when she froze and gasped in shock and horror at the sight of Toothless waking up and stretching. Not when she screamed and Toothless roared and Roy had to throw himself in between them to keep anything from happening.

“Stop it!” Roy shouted, flinging his arms out so that one hand rested against Toothless’ snout and his other was brushing against Riza’s wrist. The knife in her hand, meant to protect herself, stilled as she stared at the dragon and Toothless snarled underneath Roy’s hand, his breath hot and familiar, but neither one of them moved. “Okay, let’s all just…calm down.” He took a deep breath. “Riza, meet Toothless. He’s a–”

“Night Terror,” Riza breathed.

“Right. Toothless, meet Riza, my best friend.” Roy grinned nervously. “Now that we all know each other, um, anyone hungry?”


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken some convincing on both sides for them to come to this. Riza was too wary and untrusting towards Toothless and the dragon kept bearing his teeth at her for her to agree with his nickname. Roy spent the better part of an hour trying to soothe both of them, but it was really important that they get along. Riza had been a big part of his life for as long as he could remember and Toothless was the turning point in his life for the future. He didn't want to let either of them go -- he refused to -- and so he had to make the two very different aspects of his life somehow work and come together.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Even after an hour of talking and persuading, using every last bit of his skills that his aunt had taught him, things still felt rocky. It was only natural. Riza had years of dragon fear and hate ingrained in her, from the time she was born; and Toothless had spent his entire life being hunted and mistreated by humans. Neither one of them truly understood the other, nor could they until they began to learn more about each other. Roy didn't particularly enjoy being that bridge, seeing as how it caused both dragon and human to be irritated with him when he was only trying to do good, but it was a role that he would take.

Riza wore a stunned expression as Roy clambered on top of Toothless' back and adjusted the harness with care. She almost scowled when the dragon gave her a probably smug look in response. "I don't know if this is a good idea," she said.

"It's a great idea," Roy told her. "Toothless is an excellent flyer. We've worked on it a lot together. He'll be good."

Toothless snorted. It wasn't a snort that inspired a lot of confidence in Roy's declaration.

"He won't toss me off?" Riza asked.

"If he tosses you off, then I go down too," Roy pointed out, "and he won't do that." He scratched the dragon right behind the ears where he knew Toothless liked it the most. "Will you?"

Roy neglected to add that if that were to happen, Toothless would be able to snatch him up, as he'd done before when Roy had fallen off the harness during a few flying mishaps. He trusted the dragon. Toothless might act up a little, but he wouldn't do anything that would harm Riza, just scare her. Riza was tough; she could handle it.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Riza stepped up to Toothless -- but then the dragon hopped to the side and she jumped back. Roy coughed and glowered down at Toothless until the dragon laid down passively on his belly and allowed Riza to climb on top of him. It took a minute of adjusting, but he was able to strap her in and then pat Toothless to let him know when they were ready. Riza was breathing steadily, but he could feel her heart beating fast through her chest pressed up against his back. He didn't remember being this scared the first time he rode Toothless, but then his head had already been in the clouds.

When Toothless started to run to gain speed before taking off, Roy and Riza both jerked back. He had a hold of the reins so he was fine, but she yelped and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, pressing her face into the back of his shoulder. Roy was suddenly struck by the fact that this was the closest the two of them had ever been. Riza was his best friend, but they maintained a very careful and respected distance from one another for reasons he didn't know. Now she was up against him, clinging onto them as they sped into the air, and he could hear her muttering to the gods along with the rush of wind in his ear.

Just as he felt every time when he flew with Toothless, Roy could not help but feel elated. His heart sored alongside them and he felt lighter than ever before. He never felt as free as he did when he was high in the clouds with Toothless. He could take his hand off the reins comfortably now and just accept the wind against his face and body, but he knew that would frighten Riza.

"You can loosen your grip now," Roy told her cheekily, glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye.

Riza peered up at him and shook her head. Definitely not. Honestly, he didn't mind her holding onto him -- it made him feel even better -- but he wanted her to be able to enjoy this and she couldn't with her face pressed against him or her eyes closed.

"Come on now," Roy said, "just take a gander. Or are you too scared?"

Her bravery challenged, Riza could do nothing but look. She slowly loosened her arms around him, but she didn't let go, as she straightened up and gazed ahead of them. Toothless glided smoothly through the sky over the ocean. Riza gasped at the sight. It was stunning. Even after all this time, Roy could feel the rush that this view gave him. The sky mirrored the ocean, the clouds hung above them like they could be touched, the sun shining before them.

"It's...beautiful," Riza breathed. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind, wisps of it flying in her face, but she didn't seem to notice. The sun reflected in her amber eyes as she stared straight ahead, awe written all over her face.

"See? This isn't so bad. Toothless is pretty nice."

And then the dragon jerked hard to the left, swinging them on the harness, and Riza grasped Roy tightly again. As much as Roy wanted to scowl at Toothless for being a little brat, he kind of liked the feel of Riza holding onto him as well. It made him feel as warm as the sun. Roy couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face. This was turning out a lot better than he expected.


End file.
